


love is a'laying

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raven Stiles Stilinski, Werecreature Stiles, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing, not even all those countless birthing videos, could have primed him ready for the sight of his mate like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a'laying

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something crazy. Vola! This was born.

Months of planning for this very moment couldn't have prepared either of them for this.

Derek, for the shockwave of sensation that ripples through his body, heat curling tight and hot in his abdomen, the spikes of pain sharp and bright.

Stiles, for the strong pull followed by consistent tugs on the bond that connects he and Derek together, from separate entities to one whole.

"Oh my God, they're coming," Stiles breathes, realisation dawning along with joy and panic. His throat clicks as he swallows, arms shaking as he carefully (albeit maybe frantically) helps Derek out of his clothes like they've practiced many times before.

He promptly loses his train of thought, mind going from  _they're coming they're coming clothes off gotta get them off oh my God why is this zipper so hard to undo why why whywhywhy_ to  _.. .. .._ instead.

Because with no shirt there's Derek's abdomen and chest. Bare, sun-kissed skin and pink dusky nipples that are full and pebbled. Derek's stomach protrudes, skin stretched taut over the oversized bump.

Stiles can't stop the low-throated warble that falls from his lips when he sees the large oval shapes of the eggs he'd planted in there, previous months back, transparent as they shift with every hard gust of air Derek pants.

Nothing, not even all those countless birthing videos, could have primed him ready for the sight of his mate like this.

"I—I can't believe it," he whispers, resting his hand over the swell, feeling the tiny pitter-patter heartbeats of his young,  _their_ young, lives that are so small they're just a simple flutter under his fingertips.

Derek groans, agonised, clawing at the sheets. "Stiles. It  _hurts_."

Stiles hushes the whimper of his mate with soft words of comfort and praise as he finishes removing the alpha's clothing, sliding the denim jeans and black boxers down Derek's toned thighs.

"It's okay, Der. Everything's going to be fine, I promise," he soothes. Derek's ass is firm under his hand and he palms the cheeks, almost salivating at the rosy pucker hidden between the smooth partings of flesh. He presses against it, shivers and closes his eyes as his finger is eaten up instantly, wet warmth breaching open with the simplest hint of his touch. "You're so ready," he murmurs, finger searching through snug, grasping heat. " _Oh_.Right there." It taps over the tough shell of an egg that's travelling down to be born. Derek shudders and moans quietly.

"W-What if I'm not?" Derek cries, trying to breathe evenly through the contractions Stiles can feel coursing through the alpha's body, inner muscles clenching like tiny vices around the girth of his finger. "W-What— _ah_ —what if I can't do this, Stiles?"

"You can, Der. I know you can," he says calmly as he rubs small, tender circles over the gorgeous swell that's become the centre of love and attention in their household for the past 9 months. " _They_ know you can, too. They're nearly here, just waiting on their daddy to give them the most special, perfect gift."

Stiles removes his finger when he feels the egg inch further, sucking the appendage into his mouth and licking the taste of salt and musk away, crooning in content. He admires with half-lidded eyes as Derek bears down, grunting in hitched breaths.

It's a truly magnificent sight, the sight of his mate as he tries to push out his first,  _their_ first little one.

"C'mon, Der, you can do it. You can do this," he encourages, peppering the alpha's swollen stomach with anxious, fleeting kisses. "Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I can—oh, wow. I can see it. Just one more big push, Derek."

Derek whines in discomfort, thighs spread and muscles tensing as he gulps out a series of irregular gasps.

Stiles watches in pride and awe as the first of their young is brought into the world, egg number one slipping out with a squelchy pop that isn't the least bit attractive but, well, child birth was never really known for its sexiness was it?

The egg, though. It's beautiful. Covered in slick, its whiteness shimmering like the fluffiest, sunshine-filled cloud. Their little bundle of sunshine. So precious.

"You did it, Der." Stiles cards his hand through Derek's sweaty, damp hair and grins. He sees a twitch lift the corner of his mate's mouth as he smiles back tiredly.

The moment is short lived.

Derek lets out a muffled cry, lips twisting into a grimace. "Another one's coming," he hisses.

Stiles runs gentle fingers over Derek's thigh, other hand wrapping around the soft cock that's lying limp across the alpha's stretched belly. He pets it a few times, unsure if it'll even help his mate at all during this (sure, maybe in movies erotic births are a thing, but in real life?) and is actually surprised when he slowly starts to feel it fatten up under his ministrations.

"S-Stiles, what—what're you—?" Derek rasps, cock flexing in Stiles's hand as pearls of pre-come begin to bead on the tip.

"Trying to help, Der. Just breathe and relax," he murmurs, tightening his grip. Derek bows under it, a broken sound punching out of his lungs. Stiles starts to tug in longer strokes, coaxing out more and more clear, sticky drops.

" _Ah_ , S-S-Stiles it's—it's—" Derek chokes out a wail, hips curving up to meet Stiles's rhythm before stilling, his whole body wracking with tremors. The cock in Stiles's hand throbs as white globs of come drip and smear along the alpha's shaft, second egg plopping out with a more wet, shrewd noise than the last.

"Holy shit. This is gonna sound so, so wrong on  _so_ many levels but—fuck, that was hot," Stiles moans, licking his fingers and collecting the addictive, sweet tang that covers the long digits in gluey strands.

It's no doubt the third little one is his because no sooner has Stiles finished licking his mate's come off of his fingers, Derek's sobbing out small, hurtful groans as his thighs tremble.

"This is the last one, Der," he assures, seeing that the bump of Derek's stomach has disappeared, in its place a set of sweat-glistening abs, faint outlines though still noticeable.

Derek whimpers, eyes flashing red, vibrant under his dark, thick eyelashes. Stiles strokes him with long, deft movements of his hand, twisting where he knows Derek's sensitive, getting a shaky mewl in return. Only when he starts to feel Derek's knot swell does he squeeze at the base, rubbing the pads of his fingers along the hairs on Derek's balls.

" _Oh_. Stiles. C-Coming—aahh—it's  _coming_ ," Derek keens, body thrashing helplessly under Stiles's hands. His knot swells bigger, full and heavy, and locks tight as he begins to orgasm.

Stiles is there the whole time, guiding him through it, milking the alpha until the crest of his release is done and large, thick ropes are nothing but short, weak pulses.

***

"I'm going to name you Eggbert. Yes. Yes I am," Stiles chirps, nuzzling the egg he's talking to. Derek snorts tiredly, elbowing him lightly.

"You're not calling our child that, Stiles."

Stiles pouts, leaving the nest of eggs to crawl over to Derek, sleepy and worn out from giving birth. "Until he or she decides to break on out of there," he teases, "Eggbert it is."

Derek's soft chuckle of derision is enough to have Stiles cawing happily, curling himself up against his mate's warm, slack body as he closes his eyes and lays his head on the alpha's chest.

He falls asleep to four heartbeats that night.

One thudding and strong, right under his ear.

Three lulling and soft, close to his left.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave some feedback and let me know ;)


End file.
